For Him
by TearsFallPRO
Summary: I'll fix myself for him. (Nejilee, major character death, mpreg. Rated M for mostly language)
1. Prologue

When I first heard that Neji was dead, I was standing on the battlefield, the Juubi standing a little ways away. I can't tell you what went through my mind at that exact moment.

Sadness?

Despair?

Both, but probably more of the latter.

He had died in Naruto's arms.

Did he say anything of me in the end?  
Probably not.

The Juubi was dead, Uchiha Obito was dead, Madara was dead once more,  
Neji was dead.

The sky, orange with the color of sunset glared down at me.  
In return, I glared down at Neji's grave and all that I could ask was "Why?"  
Tenten said that it was okay, "Everybody will lose someone. Naruto never even knew his parents." I shook my head.

"He never knew them."  
-

Gai-sensei sensed my distress one day and came to me, told me I wasn't being myself. Yeah, I wasn't. The dark bags under my eyes were out of character with the usual tumultuous attitude, greeting every day with a smile.

Now I just greeted them with an extremely strong sense of dread.

Why so much inner turmoil over one man, you say?

It happens to everyone, hmm?

Neji and I had… "shared" each other before all this Great Ninja War shit began.

He told me that he "cared for me". In 'Neji', that meant he loved me.

I loved him.

He made me feel different. Even when he sighed or facepalmed when I did something extreme or daring with Gai-sensei. I'd always notice that shine of endearment through his white eyes.  
-

We were at a party.

When I say we, I mean Tenten and I (who had declared herself my guardian)

So, the party.

We were celebrating Sasuke's return and the death of the Juubi.

Naruto was fired up, screaming across the room, "Oi! Teme!" at Sasuke, who seemed to be ignoring him whilst sipping on his water.

I saw Naruto glance over at me, and his gaze soften, before evading once he noticed that I had seen.

I wasn't touching anything here. I refused to. I knew that if I did, I would just vomit it back up in the morning. Not that I had been eating much, anyways.

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

I needed to lighten up.

I needed to fix myself.

That's what he would want.

I'd fix myself for him.


	2. Prologue 2

I woke up with a cry.

Quickly, wiping my eyes, I rolled from underneath my covers. The water I sipped from my bedside did nothing to calm the raging storm in my head.

I haven't been feeling the best recently; I constantly received headaches and vomited frequently. Tenten recommended that I see Tsunade-sama, but it was the belief of Shino that I was just stressed over Neji.

And I won't lie, I most definitely am.

But this shouldn't be happening; I fixed my eating problems, started moving again, resumed my human contact.

I didn't go outside as much as I used to. Seeing all the happy people and the couples made me want to cry.  
I wanted to get over this. I really did. But its hard to fall out of love when you already have both feet planted firmly in the ground. Our relationship that had barely even started-_4 months_\- ended so abruptly. But that's living the life of a ninja, right?

I reached into my closet and rummaged through until I found something that was socially acceptable. Quickly throwing that onto my body, I walked slowly to the front door, slamming it open, and then recoiling from the bright light of the sun. The sound of the people milling in the streets finally got to me.  
Yes, I was heeding the advice of Tenten to go see Tsunade-sama. It was honestly all I could do. The mission center refuses to let me go onto missions in this 'condition that obviously needed medical attention' and I was 'not to return unless I return healthy'.  
I forced myself to walk down the stairs that led up to my 3rd floor apartment room, and before even making it to the bottom, my head was spinning. I groaned, placing both hands on my head to calm the pain and leaned my hips onto the railing. Shaking the pain away, I finally made it to the base of the stairs.

"Lee."

A feminine voice called for me from above my crouched position, sounding worried.

Oh look, my guardian has come for me.  
"Tenten." I sighed, the monsoon in my head finally chilling. "I was just going to see Tsunade-sama. Go home."  
The brown haired girl smiled before shaking her head 'no'. "You need moral support to even leave your house, let alone go have a conversation about your health with our Hokage."

Well, she wasn't lying.

"Come on." she said before grasping my hand in hers, smiling again_._

* * *

The Hokage, sitting on a wooden chair in the spacious room, wore a worried look on her face.  
"Are you feeling the slightest bit better, Lee?"  
Tenten, whom Tsunade-sama allowed into the room, (to my despair) glanced to me as I prepared a lie to the Hokage.

"Plenty."

Tsunade shook her head, scribbing something down on the paper held in her hands. "There's no need for you to lie to _me,_ of all people."

Of course.

"I'm going to take a few blood tests and a urine sample to see what's the matter. I don't like this version of you. It makes me think that all the light in this world has shriveled up into a tiny speck, and you were expelled from it." Standing up, the woman paced across the room, laying a hand onto my shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Can you really?"

* * *

I sat in my room, sobbing into my hands.

How could this happen?

Why can't he just leave me be?

* * *

"Lee, I have no explanation... I'm sorry to say."  
"Then why the grim expression?"  
"Because for once in my long life, I have no idea what to do."

"Why?"

"Lee, Neji left something with you when he passed."

This conversation got worse and worse as it continued.

_"He left you a child, Lee."_


End file.
